yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Evelyn Monett
"I don' mess with no cops but it's not like they're walkin' around her anyways. I come from New Jersey; Yous need some information, Lyn's ya gal." ' ' First Name Evelyn 'Last Name' Monett 'IMVU Name' InukaAnite 'Nicknames' -Lyn -Eve 'Age' 19, May 31st 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5’ 6” 'Weight' 112 lbs. 'Blood type' A- 'Behaviour/Personality' Lyn is quite a laid back person when she’s had a few smokes, but when she hasn’t, she gets a little wild; which is her true nature. She loves the streets, and can’t stand people who seem to live a nicer life then her; her reason for hating prostitutes. She doesn’t like relationships, but would get used to it if the guys around her weren’t so creepy. She loves to paint, and is always looking for new inspiration, and often wanders the city in a daze and gets lost most of the time. Lyn is also very hot headed but easily entertained by fighting or a new job(information gathering). She is often found with her hood up because she thinks it makes her look cooler as an information broker. Lyn is quite the little bundle of sarcasm, always trying to get a witty retort in her conversations, just don’t outwit her or she’ll spray you with her paint while you’re sleeping. Her hobbies include painting hobos, painting corpses, kicking corpses, painting on government owned things, putting graffiti everywhere, and sometimes beating up and painting prostitutes. She likes to also ruin plans and try and fuck everything up, so be watchful of her, she may not look like it, but she’s a smart cookie. 'Clan & Rank' She doesn’t think being in a clan is necessary 'What district do you live in?' District 2, she moves from alley to alley, spending her money on spray paint and cigarettes 'Relationship' “Boys are stupid” - Lyn ' ' 'Occupation' Graffiti artist, information giver, information receiver, part-time artist whose work is quite popular among younger people but she almost never releases work 'Fighting Style' ' ' Second Gen Nano-machines; Lyn was injected with them when she was younger by her father who thought that the Nano-machines would purify her soul and kill her. She escaped from her home and learned to live with the Nano-machines in her body; never upgrading to the Third Gen. The Nano-machines react weirdly with her body and cause her hands to glow blue and red when she’s angry to very stressed out. If she decides to hit you, she will do some damage because the Nano-machines gather in her hands and make her punches ten times harder, causing an over bearing power to be released out of the pores in her hands. She never practiced in any sort of martial arts, but knows how to box and throw some punches. She knows her way around a few types of guns, mostly automatic ones. She won’t fight with swords because she prefers using her hands to fight. 'Weapon of Choice' Spray paint cans, Automatic guns, her bare hands Allies/Enemies Allies: A few bartenders around the city Enemies: Prostitutes 'Background' Lyn grew up in New Jersey with her highly religious family who forced the religion onto her. When she was twelve, her mother came down with ammonia right after Lyn told her mother that she hated God, obviously just angry that she had to go to church again. Her father took it literally and got some injection substance from a shady priest at the local church, and he injected it into Lyn’s arm. When she asked him why he did it, her father told her that maybe it would cleanse her soul and kill her, so that his wife would live again. Not an hour after it was injected into her, Lyn destroyed her house, killing both of her parents. She was transferred into foster care after the incident and a lovely Japanese family adopted her, taking her overseas with them. Lyn went back when she went into high school, deciding to study in New Jersey, trying to find out about Nano-machines, only digging too far and having to retreat back to Japan. Lyn thought she was safe back in Japan, but her second family was murdered on their way back home by a sniper. She got so angry that the Nano-machines showed themselves on her person again and she had to flee the scene, scared of injuring anyone else. Lyn ran to KasaiHana city and became an artist, finding out she had a talent for it. Wanting to gather her own information on the people who made Nano-machines and the people who killed her second family, she became an information broker, finding out about the mysterious things going on in the city, and very devilishly loving this city more and more every day. Lyn finally got settled in the city around a few months ago, finding her passion and becoming a spec of dirt on the wide canvas of KasaiHana city. She is an artist with a twisted mind and a past she deals with every day. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Windchimer94 (talk) 01:18, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Category:NGRPC